Southern Water Tribe Antics
by LegendofAdventureception
Summary: Makorra- Team Avatar travels to the Southern Water Tribe after Mako and Korra's break up. Mako shows his true feelings for her. Howl will also come into the picture afterwards. Might contain some Bosami later on. Will update soon for more.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. It was really cold.  
Mako tightened his scarf around his neck. This was probably the only time he would actually use his scarf for a purpose other than for a symbolic reason. He trudged through the snow, trying to get to his cabin as fast as possible.  
Ever since Korra invited Mako, Bolin, and Asami to the Southern Water Tribe for a visit, all they had was nonstop fun. But now was the first time Mako was suffering. He accidentally fell asleep while eating his lunch at the sparring area. So when he woke up, he didn't see Korra sparring with the musty guy anymore, he saw regular, barren ice surrounded by darkness.  
Mako sighed as he finally saw his cabin come into view. He was thinking about Korra again. He shouldn't like her this much. He knew he shouldn't. After all, they broke up. They were over.  
It was only a couple of months since they defeated Amon, but also it was a month since Korra broke up with Mako. 'I'm not ready for this,' she had stated when she broke up with him.  
Mako entered the the small cabin, putting his trench coat on the coat rack. He changed into loose pants and wore only his undershirt for his top. Seeing that everyone was sleeping, Mako went to sleep also, but didn't feel like sleeping after the long nap he took out in the sparring area.  
He sat on his cot, glancing at Bolin and Asami, then subconsciously turning his head to look at Korra. She was curled up, her shirt ridden up the side. He couldn't help but stare at this. At this... beauty. Her blanket was rumpled up at the side of her bed, as if she was sweating and didn't want it. Korra looked like an angel to him, her hair was still tied up, so he could clearly see her face outlined by the light of the still burning candle next to her. Her long eyelashes were brought out even more by the shadow. His gaze drifted down to her lips. He noticed how soft they were... So kissable.  
No Mako, snap out of it. He was alone in the water tribe. Bolin and Asami were dating, it was just Mako and Korra that were alone. He decided not to think about it. He laid down, falling asleep with thoughts about break ups and girls.

If you read this story please comment below. I want to improve my writing! And I will try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight peeked through the curtains of the water tribe cabin, waking Korra from her sleep. She groaned, pulling down her shirt that had ridden up while she slept. She looked over at Mako, her friend. Not her boyfriend, but her friend.

She saw the way his biceps tightened when he moved in his sleep. He murmured something unintelligible, then moved to his side, the blankets hugging him even more. She went on to observe how he was scrunched up in a ball, like he was hugging someone. _No Korra. Stop it. You don't like him._ She immediately turned away, grabbing her sweater on the table next to her, then headed out.

Right when she went out, she heard a caring voice call her. She turned around to see Howl, the young guard, come up to her with a smirk on his face. He was only a year older than Korra, but they knew each other well and good. Being friends for a long time Korra knew what he was trying to do. She frowned, "What do you want Howl?"

"Nothing. How'd you sleep?" He smiled sweetly.

"Terrible. Now tell me what you really want to say," She gave a snide comment.

"I'm not trying to play any kind of game Korra. If that's what you think, then your wrong. We are friends, I'm not your enemy." He walked away, angrily.

She wondered how this escalated so quickly. She sighed.

"No!" Korra ran after him, tugging on his blue coat to stop him, "I was kidding. I slept great. I just thought with that smirk on your face, you were trying to insult me." She started to laugh at her stupidity, but stopped after seeing Howl's serious gaze. She sighed, "What's wrong?"

He grabbed for her hand, holding it. Korra noticed how strong and firm it was. But it was soft also. That was Howl's personality also. He looked into her eyes, as if he wanted to pierce her heart in doing so, saying, "Korra, I would never insult you. When we were little, sure, fine. But now, I wouldn't insult you. I like you too much." With that, he dropped her hand, heading back to the guard tower.

Korra stared at the back of Howl, watching him until he disappeared around the corner. She kept playing the words in her head, 'I like you too much.'She forced herself to stop. Had she just uncovered feelings for Howl? Or was it just friendship she felt? She didn't know. Before she turned around, she heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami snuck up behind Korra, giving her the all knowing look. She raised her eyebrows at Korra, saying, "Looks like somebody is hittin' it up with hunky Howl."

"Shut up. That was nothing..." Korra turned away from Asami to hide her mild blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Asami asked, bending her head to intercept Korra's gaze.

"He just said he liked me a lot. That's all. It's nothing. Really." Korra turned away even more.

Asami sighed, knowing it was useless to get Korra to admit what was on her mind. Being the person she was, Asami needed to know what her best friend was up to. She had a plan to get the information, even if it took a lot of leechee juice.

-000000-

Bolin and Mako strolled around the corner to go to the local water tribe cuisine. They entered the restaurant, taking seats in the far right corner. After ordering two bowls of water tribe noodles, Mako looked around the restaurant to see if he could spot any familiar faces.

He then saw Korra, she looked good, as usual. Wearing a loose navy blue sweater, she sat across from Asami. But something was different about her. Mako decided not to go and greet them, letting them enjoy their girl time. He watched though, for a very long time. By that, he watched Korra, for a long time.

Bolin cleared his throat, "You okay there bro?"

Mako snapped out of his gaze, replying, "Oh...oh yes."

Bolin laughed, clearly seeing that Mako was watching Korra. He watched Mako look back at the one spot where the ladies sat. Mako looked back there every few seconds, trying to figure out how Korra was different than her usual self. She looked more tired than usual, her eyes looking as if they were closed although they were open.

Eventually they left, but only after Mako got his last glance at Korra for the night.

-000000-

Asami watched as Korra drank her leechee juice in the small cuisine. She was on the brinks of laughing, but decided not to.

Seeing that Asami had a huge smile on her face, Korra asked while in the middle of sips, "Why are you smiling?"

Asami's smile spread wider, "You'll find out soon," she replied.

Korra who was confused, gulped down the rest of her juice, looking back at Asami, who was watching her the whole time. "Do you want to order or..." Suddenly, a weird sensation came over her. Korra suddenly felt drowsy, slurring her words together, "or howa bout ya leave me ta sleeeee..." Korra put her head in her palms.

Asami couldn't help it, she laughed out loud at the fact that what Korra drank wasn't leechee juice, but it was a truth serum. It was Bolin's idea (her boyfriend) to do this to Korra, especially after Asami told him of Korra's encounter with Howl.

She looked to her left side, sure enough, she saw Bolin watching them, laughing. She also noticed Mako watching Korra also. Weird.

"Korra, in a minute or so, you will start to talk regular again, so I am going to need answers," She eyed Korra widely.

"Anssswerrrs for whaaat?" Korra asked nochalantly. But before Asami could start to ask questions, Korra began again, "Okaaayyyy, ya forced meee. Sooo if you are talkin' bout' Howl, then I haaave to sayyyy-"

Asami shoved a cup of water in Korra's mouth. This would get her to start talking in regular speed, but the truth serum wouldn't wear away.

"Wait... What was I saying again?" Korra asked completely oblivious to what they had been talking about.

"The truth." Asami stated.

"Right. The truth. So Howl and I have been really good friends for a long while. I mean, I used to have feelings for him. But then I met Mako in Republic City and I fell in love with him. But then I broke up with him because I wasn't ready for a long term relationship. I mean, we are teenagers. Anyway, now that we broke up, I realize I could have feelings for Howl or for Mako. I just don't know if what I feel for Howl is friendship or an actual crush. But I am certain I don't like being friends with Mako. Okay... I now realize that I want to be friends with Howl and get back together with Mako..."

Asami's jaw dropped. So much information. She couldn't comprehend at first, but last sentence Korra said really summed it up. Korra liked Mako more than a friend but Howl just as a friend.

Korra started once more, "I don't really care about looks for guys, just the personality, but I never really told anyone how good looking Mako is. And Howl is pretty cute too. Howl has light brown shaggy hair that brings out his dark and long eyelashes. And have you ever seen Howl shirtless? He has so many abs. I've never seen Mako shirtless but I've seen his biceps. I still like Mako more than a friend and...Wait... Why am I telling you this?"

Immediately, Asami knew the truth serum wore out. She replied cleverly, "Long story. Tell you later."

She pulled Korra by the arm, leading her away from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long week for Korra. Many encounters with Mako and Howl corrupted her thinking patterns, causing her to go insane. She didn't want to have to deal with boys ever again, but they just kept coming up to her repeatedly. What was she supposed to do?

Also throughout the week, Asami kept winking at Korra whenever she talked to Mako or Howl, this irritated Korra even more. The last thing she remembered from that day was collapsing on her bed without a care in the world.

-000000-

It was a Friday, Korra awoke from her slumber, stumbling out of bed. Nobody else was around, which led Korra to think that she woke up late. She pushed open the curtain, the sun blinding her eyes as she walked outside. She was headed towards Katara's cabin, getting ready to discuss serious points of her life.

As she strolled in, she smelled the aroma of a mix of fish and rice.

"Korra dear, come in," Katara invited.

"Thanks Master Katara. I just wanted to ask you something about... Well..." Korra was too shy to say the topic out loud. Especially in front of her own master.

"Is it that fire bender boy? Mako was it?" Katara asked kindly, placing a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah. I...I just wanted to know how... How should I tell him that I like him?" she gave Katara a concerned look. Korra's master laughed at this, making Korra get a bit hyped up, "What? What is it?"

Katara stopped laughing, saying, "Oh, nothing. You don't need to tell him you like him, he already knows," Katara continued after noticing Korra's confused expression, "The way you look at that boy, anyone can tell that you are interested in him. Don't worry, he'll come along."

"Thanks Master Katara, I owe you one." Korra bowed on her way out. She started to walk back to her cabin but noticed Mako rushing towards her. His hair was wet, covering a part of his forehead. All he was wearing was a thin undershirt, outlining his abs and muscles, with loose but thick pants. Her breath caught when she saw him. He looked too cute with his hair all messy. This was the Mako she wanted to see more, not the serious and scheduled Mako.

"Korra, I was looking all over for you," he stopped to catch his breath, putting his hands on his knees, starting to say, "I want to talk to about something...important." He placed his hand on Korra's cheek, his thumb grazing her nose, her lips. He turned around to leave at that point. His touch was still lingering on her skin, she tried not to think about it. She may have gone to Katara for help on Mako, but Katara stated that Korra made it extremely obvious that she liked him. Korra realized that she had to stop making it obvious, she needed to act like she didn't care.

Minutes after returning to their cabin, Mako came in. His hair was spiked up, but he was shirtless for the first time, in front of Korra. Both of them were alone in the cabin. With Asami and Bolin gone, they could do anything. Korra tried not to look at Mako's glistening abs from his shower, but it was hard not to. They were so...good. She snapped out her gaze when she heard Mako say something.

"Is that okay?" He asked after a while. Korra looked up, she was confused. Did he say a lot when she wasn't paying attention?

"What did you say again?" Korra questioned, waiting for Mako's response eagerly.

"I just asked if we could have some tea. Just the two of us. I mean...it won't be a date...but I need to tell you a few things. I need to get it off my chest. How about we go in an hour?" He looked at her concerned.

"Um, sure." Korra replied, not sure whether to be happy or nervous.

-000000-

They sat side by side in the snow, with hot teas in hand. It was an outdoor tea place, the tea giving them the warmth from the chilly temperatures of the south.

Korra turned to look at Mako, only to find Mako already staring at her. He watched her kindly, neither of them taking their eyes off each other. She watched as his gaze drifted from her eyes, to her nose, down to her lips. His gaze stayed at her lips for a while , then flickered back up to her eyes.

Korra took the initiative of moving closer to him, only a couple of inches apart. They were so close, it would only be appropriate if Mako leaned in and made a move. But he didn't. He just went back to staring into space while devouring his tea. Disappointed, Korra slouched back onto the wall supporting them.

"Hey Korra." A deep voice said. Korra looked up. She smiled when she saw Howl standing in front of her.

"Hi Howl. How are you?" She asked, still smiling.

"I have a day off, thought I'd come and hang out with you guys," He said, then looked at Mako, "Only if that's okay with you man."

Mako forced a small smile. He didn't want Howl to ruin this moment that he had with Korra. "Sure, we'll meet in a minute or so. But right now-"

Before Mako could finish his excuse, one of Howl's friends called him. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to catch you later. See you later Korra." Howl left In a sprint. But before he did, he winked at Korra, then raised his eyebrows. This made Korra blush a bit. She turned her face away so no one could see this.

Mako tensed up at this. She blushed at Howl. Korra blushed at Howl. His hands automatically curled into fists, but loosened up again. Mako and Korra had broken up, there was nothing wrong in hitting on Korra. She was beautiful, of course people would hit on her. He just had to get used to it. But Mako didn't like to admit how pretty she was, or how many guys he caught staring her down. Korra put down her tea mug, gazing at the handsome fire bender boy to her right.

"You want to tell me what you wanted to say?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Mako stood up, reaching down to grab Korra's wrist. When he pulled her up, his touch still lingered on it. She had to shake her hand to get rid of the feeling.

"Come on. I...need to tell you what I...need to tell you," Mako said, hesitating as he scratched the back of his neck. For a while, they walked side by side, not saying a word. Korra snuck small glances at Mako, until Mako returned the favor. He warily looked away, though Korra didn't want him to.

After what felt like a long time, Mako took a sudden turn, causing Korra to follow him. They were in a small alley, two ice buildings surrounding them. Korra knew that they were just next to the large feasting area by the smell of turkey in the air.

Mako turned around at the end of the alley, then grabbed Korra by the shoulders. He looked deeply into her eyes, admiring the beautiful shade of blue it was. He could have stared into that ocean for as long he wanted, but Korra cleared her throat. Her voice shaked as she said, "Are you going to tell me yet?"

He pushed her against the wall, then let go of her shoulders. He built up the courage to say what he had practiced so many times. Finally, Mako replied, "Korra, I really like you. And I don't know if you like me. But I still like you," he paused, watching as her gaze fell down to his lips, then his eyes again, "I think we should get back together. But it's your decision, you were the one that broke up with me before."

Korra swallowed, saying, "I...um...I don't know still."

Mako brushed Korra's hair out of her face. He held her shoulders once more, then bent over to kiss her cheek. He then kissed a bit closer to her lips. The last kiss he placed was right next to her lips. "Take your time," Mako said in a gravelly voice.

Korra stood there even after Mako left. Those kisses teased her. She wanted a real kiss. But didn't know if she was ready yet. She walked out of the alley, suspiciously looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily nobody saw them, Or else she would have-

"Korra!" Howl yelled behind her. Korra turned around, smiling. He started again, "Korra what were you doing in that alley with Mako?" He gave her a smirk.

"I...um...I wasn't...no...I...nothing." Korra said firmly in the end. She didn't want to look at Howl in the eyes, she could have hurt his feelings. But he looked fine.

"Oh really? I saw you guys get all close...and stuff." He smirked, clapping her shoulders.

Korra sighed. "So your cool with..." She trailed off. Howl nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my friend...not anything else." Howl let go of Korra's shoulders. She laughed, knowing Howl wasn't lying.

"But Eska and I are kind of... Going out." Korra's eyes got wide at Howl's statement. She smiled.

"I knew you had a thing for her." Even though she didn't know at all, Korra turned around and left. She had to tell Asami about the encounters when Asami returned from her trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is my second author's note so far... So for the people that like my stories please comment! I appreciate the reviews! And thanks for the people that follow me! I appreciate it :) Anyway, here is chapter 6:**

Asami felt weird after coming back to the Southern Water Tribe after such a long time, but it was nice to be back after the long trip that Bolin and her went on. All they did was visit landmarks around the South Pole, and kiss a little. But nothing dramatic. She turned from her trail of thoughts when she heard Korra starting to talk.

It was a long conversation, but in the end, Asami found all that had happened to Korra over the past week.

"So he 'kissed you' kissed you or did he just 'kiss you' kiss you?" Asami asked, she was intrigued by what Mako did.

"I don't know what that means, but he just kissed me on the cheek. And then next to my lips. That was it, but yeah. That's it." Korra started to smile at the ground, flipping Asami off.

"I know that smile. You liked it didn't you?" Asami questioned.

Korra sucked in some air, saying, "Yeah, sort of."

Asami slapped Korra on the shoulder, stating, "I knew it!"

"It wasn't even that major-"

"Korra, of course it was. Next time he is going to try to kiss you. By that, I mean not on the cheek. But like a full on kiss. On the lips."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And trust me, if he says, 'I have to tell you something', he means 'I want to try to kiss you.'" Asami laughed at Korra's suddenly shocked face. She got up and left the room they were in, still laughing.

After Asami left the room, Korra collapsed on her cot. She stared at the ceiling, sprawled out like a starfish. Life was easy for her. She didn't have to do any kind of Avatar stuff at the moment. The only thing she didn't want to face was Mako. She didn't want to admit it. She never did. But she was afraid of him, taking it to the next level. This was why Korra had previously broken up with Mako. Because Korra didn't want to go the extra mile with him. It was scary. Just as she drifted into sleep she heard someone call her name.

"Korra..Korra..." The person was a male with amber eyes and a long face. He had chiseled features and a concerned look on his face. She felt like she was hallucinating about something. The vision was blurry, a male shaking her. It was Mako... Mako! Korra blinked once more, certain she wasn't dreaming.

"What? What happened?" She asked, totally unaware of how close his body was to hers, there noses just inches apart.

"I have to tell you something." He puffed. It seemed like he didn't want to say it. Korra's eyes grew wide, remembering what Asami had said minutes before.

"Uh.. That's okay. Just tell me later..." Korra reluctantly replied, trying not to take the risk of going another step into a relationship.

His eyes grew thinner as he squinted into her eyes. They felt like daggers, piercing her own soul. He repeated the same phrase in a more stern manner, "I have to tell you something." He got off the cot, looking at the curtains to the cabin. It was at that point when Korra realized that Mako and Korra sat together on her cot, inches apart. She liked him, a lot. But was too afraid to go ahead in the whole 'game.'

They ran in the nighttime, Mako leading and Korra following. After a short trip, they stumbled upon Naga's stable. But Naga wasn't there. Korra looked at the empty stable, suddenly realizing what was missing. Her eyes got wide, the shock starting to devour her.

"Where's Naga?" Korra asked, looking at Mako. She tried hard to keep her voice steady. She could not cry over a polar bear dog. She didn't want to.

"That's the thing I wanted to tell you. I don't know." He replied, looking apologetically at Korra. She had no time to think that Asami was wrong about the 'I have to tell you something', all she wanted to do at the moment was find Naga.

"Did you check anywhere to find her?" Korra struggled to ask, fighting off tears. Naga was and has been her pet since the beginning of her 1st birthday.

"I checked everywhere Korra. She's not in the compound. She's probably somewhere else outside. We'll look tomorrow." Mako didn't look Korra in the eye. He new how much she loved Naga. And Korra couldn't help but let the tears roll over. Uncontrollably, she started to sob, thinking how silly it was to cry over a polar bear dog. Korra put her hands on her face and wept even more, not wanting Mako to see this side of her.

Seeing this, Mako took her in an embrace. She didn't hug back, but Mako new she needed it.

_A polar bear dog. A stupid polar bear dog. Why do I have to cry over Naga in front of Mako now?_ She stayed in his arms for a long while, sniffling as they walked around the whole town trying to find Naga. In the end, they finally went back to their bed, sleeping in their street clothes.

She thought how the whole problem escalated so quickly, how she had cried over the dog she had for fifteen years in front of Mako. She was emotional for everything, just never showed it in front of anybody. But Mako was the few that saw her cry, he was special, and Korra knew that.

**Eh, I'm not even sure what to make of this. It's the only way that I could incorporate the Makorra storyline into. So if it sounds really corny, It'll be better, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am going to take the story slow from now on. I'll try at least; the story has been pretty rushed... So yeah.**

Korra woke up with pain alongside her whole side. She twisted over, getting off of her cot, causing the pain to double. Groaning, Korra got dressed knowing that the others were asleep. She snaked around Bolin, reaching for her large hooded coat. Another pain shot through her. She sucked in some air, getting over the pain that was building up within her. As she exited the cabin, she noticed the way her footprints were deeper than before. It had snowed. Naga would be in trouble if it actually did.

Korra took a short route to the large warehouse filled with the army's machines and ways of transportation. The humongous door opened with a loud _creak!_ Korra cringed, not wanting to be the cause of the wake of a person. She slowly strolled around the tanks and boats, the snow crunching underneath her feet. After what seemed like a long time, Korra found the snowmobiles and hopped on one of them. She turned on the engine, admiring the revving sound it created.

Mako waited outside of the warehouse, already knowing Korra would come out. He had followed her, wanting to help but not disturb. Sure enough, she came dragging the snowmobile outside. She struggled to do it.

"Need help?" Mako asked, smirking as he came to help her.

"No, I'm fine," she snapped, "I don't need your help."

Mako backed away with his hands in the air, "Woah there, didn't mean to get you mad Avatar."

Korra had a genuinely pissed face on. She said, "All jokes aside, we lost Naga. And I'm going alone. Seriously. Just leave me alone."

Mako walked up to Korra, and wrapped his arms around her, "I can't just do that. I can't."

She put her hands on his chest, pushing him out of the way. She groaned in frustration, continuing to drag the snowmobile. As she trudged down to the front gates of the compound, she actually wanted Mako to come with her. Just a simple feeling, but it meant a lot.

She let go of the snowmobile and turned around, planting her hands on her hips. Sighing, she said, "Fine. You can come."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mako said, laughing. He sat on the mobile, gesturing her to sit behind him.

She sighed, "Do we really have to sit together?" She wanted for him to say a 'yes' instead of 'no.' Mako nodded, patting the seat behind him. Korra did as told, sitting as far back as possible, away from Mako.

Mako started the engine, exiting the huge compound after a quick nod to Howl. The wind blew in his face and he smiled at the fact that Korra was trying not to hold on to Mako for support. He pressed on the pedal even faster, making Korra mumble about something.

He felt her heat close to hers, but she only said, "We need to circle the compound first. We are looking for a white and large animal with thick fur here." He took a sharp turn after this, Korra placing her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it. Then he felt her put her other hand on his opposite shoulder. But she let go after the turn.

After a full round around the compound, Korra didn't know where to look. "Let's look for tracks." Mako said while straining his eyes for any evidence on the snowy ground. They circled around for the longest time possible. Corner after corner after corner after corner.

"Look!" Korra yelled. Almost immediately, Mako stopped the mobile. They jogged out, finding a small pool of blood. A track of footprints started from this. "This looks like Naga's." Korra bent over, lightly tracing her fingers over the print.

The next moment, they were soaring through the thin air on the mobile. Korra moved in close to Mako. She places both her hands on his back gently, moving them down to his lower back. She moved them back up again subconsciously, as she kept watching the footprints. Mako shivered at the touch. But there was a bigger work at hand. He kept a keen eye on the tracks, following them. It would take a while to find Naga. But it was worth the effort.

Mako was sick of seeing the endless white, it made him feel color blind. But it was at that point where Mako saw a small lump on the ground in the distance.

"Korra! Look!" He turned around, finding Korra to have an alarmed look on her face. She turned at the direction in which the white lump was laying.

"Oh my god! Step on it Mako!" She let go of him, getting ready to jump off any moment.

They were just a couple of feet from the lump when Mako stopped the mobile. Korra jumped off, landing in a perfect crouching position. Mako followed her sprinting pace, soon to see a mass of white fur.

There laid Naga, curled up in a ball, whimpering. "Naga!" Korra whispered loudly into Naga's ear as they sat down, "Naga, you'll be alright. Okay?" Naga continued to whimper. Korra took Naga's blue collar off, seeing that there was a stream of blood coming from its neck.

"The bleeding stopped at least, so she'll be okay. I can tell." Mako reached over to put an an arm around Korra's shoulder. He inhaled her scent, a lotus like, nectar scent. She didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. Let's see here... I have an idea!" Korra beamed, standing up to see Naga. Mako's arm flopped down at the absence of Korra. Maybe she did notice.

-000000-

"So you're telling me, that Korra and Mako went out of the compound?" Asami questioned. Howl simply nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"Well actually, Korra looked pretty worried. But Mako seemed thrilled. Don't know why they left, but Mako just nodded when he wanted me to open the door." Howl replied, a hand on his chin.

"Oh. I hope they come back soon. I don't know what I would do if-"

"They're back! With Naga!" Bolin yelled, cutting off Asami. She and Howl ran towards him, seeing Mako and Korra enter the compound on a snow mobile, Naga being dragged by a large net they put around her.

Korra jumped out of the mobile, leaning on it. She whispered something in Mako's left ear, then left.

**Okay, so this is what I have. I attempted to make the chapters a bit more longer. But think about this- quality, not quantity. So if you are disappointed with the length, then I don't know what to say. Also if you just want Mako and Korra to kiss, then let me know by writing in the comments or just following. If I see no change then I will drag the relationship building for a couple of more chapters. I'm evil, I know. Thank you if you read this far into the chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think today I might write in first person, but I probably won't write in first person most of the time. Let me know if you think this is any better than third person. :)**

**Korra's POV:**

I woke up to a high pitched sound the day after we found Naga. I groaned, a good night's sleep was ruined. Turning my head to the side, I found Bolin standing with Pabu next to the door. He was chanting some kind of spell. It sounded weird. I turned towards the darkness, covering my ears with the end of the pillow. He walked closer to me, poked my shoulder, then left. I sighed, this was the typical behavior of Bolin.

-000000-

The snow creamed over my face as Asami and I penguin sledded down a huge slope. Laughing, I ran my hand through the snow, bundling it into a snowball. When she started to concentrate on guiding the penguin, I threw the ball into her face. Bad idea.

While I was laughing uncontrollably while hurdling towards the ground, she fell off her penguin rolling forwards. I suddenly stopped laughing when I realized what was going to happen. I quickly jumped off the penguin, and ran behind the rolling Asami.

But just before she was about to get pulverized by a nearby sharp rock, I picked my hands up, then ice bended her into place. She lied there frozen, with just her head sticking out.

"I hate you." She simply stated, "Now get me out of here." I doubled over, the thought that she could have died because of a mere snowball was hilarious.

Finally settling down, I replied, "Alright, but I need you to do me a favor." Asami raised her eyebrows, waiting for the question, "I need you and Bolin to not bother Mako and I from six to ten. We're going on a date. Again."

Asami just grinned, "Okay. He's all yours." She started to laugh, but I simply melted her, then walked away.

-000000-

It was five minutes since we came to the water tribe cuisine and Mako and I hadn't said a word to each other. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked away and started to tap his fingers on the table. I glared at him. His strong jaw, his long face, his amber eyes. Sighing, he turned back to see me already looking at him.

I looked away, as casual as I could make it look._ Well that was stupid._ I looked back up at him, but he was already looking at me. Then he looked away. I was growing sick of this. I wanted a real conversation.

"What?" I asked as annoyed as I could.

"What do you mean?" He questioned back.

"Can we have a real conversation?" I replied.

"Can we actually reply to each other instead of asking questions?" Mako questioned a last time.

"Sure." I replied flatly, "Do you like your noodles?"

"Love em'." Mako replied while slurping a whole bunch of green, stringy noodles down.

Time slowly past. We made small talks with each other, extremely boring conversations. Finally, I decided to ask him some personal questions.

"Mako, how did you feel about Asami? When you were dating her, I mean." He stared at his noodles for a second, then looked up.

"Well, not the same as I am with you." He said while twiddling his thumbs.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was confusing me.

"When I was with you before, I felt happy and safe. When I was with Asami I felt happy, but it felt forced also." He smiled a thin smile, then reached to put his hand on mine. "I still like you Korra. I always did. And I always will." He squeezed my hand, then pulled back.

I sucked in some air then looked to my left. There, sitting in the table to the far corner, was Asami and Bolin. They were watching our every move. I widened my eyes, giving them a threatening look. All Asami did was wink, Bolin tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

"Um, how about be go to a more...private place." I ultimately suggested.

Mako stood up, slapped some yuons on the table, then walked out with me.

We sat next to the huge fountain, watching as it flowed down the small ramps. He put an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his side, enjoying the scent. It smelled like cologne, a nice smelling kind of cologne. Like a tropical breeze mixed with sweet fruit. I felt his nose graze my hair, I felt him inhaling. We could have stayed there for hours if we wanted to, but then I realized something.

I looked up at him, still in his arm. I watched him for a while, until he looked back at me. I sighed, finally asking, "What is this?" I gestured my hands to point at both of us, "What does it mean?"

He shrugged, replying, "I don't know. But I like it."

It was weird sitting there for so long. But I still couldn't bear the building heat inside of me. I pulled apart from our so called 'hug', then sat a foot away from Mako on the bench.

"What? What happened?" He asked, alarmed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to...yeah." I didn't know what to say, didn't know why I even left the embrace. Oh well. What was done was done, I decided. Mako shrugged.

Just then, a pretty cute looking water tribe guy walked my way. He looked just a bit older than me, but younger than Mako. He wore a smug smile, and ran his hand through his silky brown hair. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that I didn't want to meet him with Mako sitting right next to me. The guy stopped right in front of me and literally said, "Hey babe, your dad asked you to come with me to this meeting we're having. I'm just the messenger." I stared at him, then realized that he was working for my dad's council.

"Okay, as long as my dad said so. Then it's okay with-" I turned to see Mako clear his throat, looking furious.

"I'll come too." Mako said through gritted teeth.

"Alright. It's no prob if you and sexy here come with me," he looked at me when he said 'sexy here'. "And my name is Honrat. If you wanted to know." He winked, then gestured for us to follow him. This didn't feel any different than most of my usual encounters with guys my age. A compliment, a wink, then they ask me out. The only guy that didn't do that to me at first was Mako.

I looked to my right to see Mako with balled fists. His face looked... somewhat constipated. It was the first time I saw Mako this way. He looked at the back of Honrat's head in disgust. Like he wanted to strangle the poor messenger.

We walked the whole way, back to the large cabin where my father held his meetings. Honrat gestured for us to go in. Mako entered first, then I followed. I started to step in, when Honrat decided to 'help.' He placed a hand on the small of my back, then took it away when I gave him a threatening look.

When we went in, my dad was sitting with just my mom in the large space. Mako wore the same confused expression as I did.

I cleared my throat then asked, "I thought you were in the middle of a meeting?"

My dad looked back and forth between Mako and I, "No, we aren't in a meeting. But I just want to talk to you alone. It's about something your mother and I have been waiting to tell you for a while," Dad looked at Mako, then added, "Mako, please go back to your cabin. We need to speak to Korra privately about... an issue."

Mako nodded at me, then bowed out of the cabin. I stood there in front of my parents. My dad opened his mouth to say, "Honrat, please come in."

I turned around to see Honrat walk in with a sweet smile, "Sup' Korra. Hello Ms. Pema, Mr. Tonraq. Good to see you."

"Why is he here?" I questioned, crossing my arms and leaning in on one leg.

"He is who you will marry." My mom spoke. I stood in proper position and decided that what I heard wasn't true.

"What did you say again?" I asked.

"You and Honrat will be married soon. You will court him." My dad replied for my mom.

My heart broke. They already knew that Mako and I had broken up, so they chose someone for me to marry. I argued, "Dad, Mom, don't you think it's a little too early for-"

"No Korra, you will only be engaged to him for the time being." My dad stared between the both of us.

"But dad, I've only known Honrat for what? Five minutes? It won't make sense if I get married to someone I don't even know."

My dad sighed. "That's the way it works dear. You'll see, you'll like him once you get to know him. Besides, he's the commander in chief of our army. He'll take care of you. Don't worry."

I looked away. This was awful. I felt tears form in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Honrat squeezed my shoulder, then said to my parents, "I'll talk to her."

I didn't say a word as he dragged me to the bench where Mako and I previously sat.

Honrat sighed, saying, "I don't like you. If you didn't already know." He watched as tears fell from my eyes. "You may be the Avatar, but I know you really like that firebender guy. I'll keep my distance. And...sorry if you got offended when I called you 'sexy'." There was a pause. I turned away, looking at a candle far off. "I didn't mean it. Your dad asked me to compliment you...and I didn't know what to say. You really are beautiful though."

I looked at him after wiping away my tears. "I love someone else. And I can tell that you are a great guy, but I really do love someone else." I put my hand on his bicep, "You're great. Handsome, hunky, nice and smart. But I've only known you for ten minutes. And I can't be forced into this."

"I know what you mean. I'll tell your dad that you like someone else. I understand." He looked at me with kind eyes.

Before he got up to leave, I grabbed for his arm and said, "You'll find someone. It'll happen. You'll see."

He scoffed then replied, "That's what they all say."

In the end, I sat alone on the bench, feeling like a balloon being deflated.

**Okay, so I didn't want all my chapters to sound the same, so I am making up characters. They won't affect the plot much, but it'll spice some stuff up I guess. **

**Spoiler: And I don't know about you guys, but I was really pissed at Mako in the latest episode (the guide, season 2). It took him only a week to get over the love of his life (Korra) after their huge breakup. I mean, come on! Why Mako? Why!? Now he's all over Asami. It just annoys me.**

**And don't forget to comment and tell me if you like this first person narrative better than third person stories. I will change my style accordingly. Also comment if you want the Honrat thing. I don't think I'll keep him long. I'm going back to Makorra in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Poop, sorry I couldn't update in a while. Anyway, here it is:**

It had been a month of heartbreak and friendship. A month full of stress and responsibilities, but Korra made it through the internal battle. Her parents didn't bother her with any grooms; and she knew that the one person she liked was Mako, and Mako only.

Korra popped one eye open, to find her in an area with green grass and a tree. She slowly rose into a sitting position. After looking around the small room, she realized where she was. She was in the most spiritual area in South Pole, trying to get into the spirit world. It had been a while since she went out of this room, the area in which she relaxed. She didn't remember how long she planned to be here, but she liked it.

Korra lay back down again, thinking about her life. She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling. Just before she could doze off, the door flew open, and standing in the light was Mako.

"Korra, where have you been?" He asked angrily, a hint of worry in his tone. She sat up again, squinting through the sudden brightness the light was producing.

"I've been here for the whole time I was gone. Isn't it obvious?" She looked at the ground, annoyed that Mako had found where she had been hiding.

Mako sighed, saying, "The point is, everyone's looking for you. You've been gone for two days. Why are you here anyway?"

Korra shrugged, "I guess it's just for relaxation. I've been eating the fruits from the trees here. I'm fine. You can leave me."

"No. Your parents want you back now. They think you've been kidnapped," Mako snapped.

Korra snorted, "How much happened since I left?"

"You have no idea." Mako grabbed Korra's forearm, pulling her up. They walked out together.

-000000-

"And last of all, you cannot leave this compound without telling us." Senna stated after saying the last of her rules.

Korra rolled her eyes at her mother, the last thing she wanted was to be confined in her own homeland. "Fine," Korra said, "I understand." Mako had delivered her to her parents, then left. She sighed, spun around, then headed back to her own cabin. _Stupid Mako. If he didn't come to get me I could've-_

"Korra, I missed you." Korra jumped, turning on her heels only to find Asami standing, hands on hips. Asami raised her eyebrows, then grabbed Korra's arm. They started to walk back together.

Korra replied, "Yup. I tried to relax for a bit, then Mr. Detective comes to catch me again." She frowned, turning to Asami.

All she did was laugh and say, "You know, I think Mako might kiss you soon. Very soon."

_Relevant response Asami._ Korra sighed, "What makes you say that?"

"The way he looks at you is so intense. I mean, it's like he's trying to tell you something. He didn't stop thinking about you when you were gone. He was up all night trying to find you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Brace yourself." With that, she was off again. Like a bird in the wind. Korra scowled and went inside. She took off her damp boots and her parka, the words 'brace yourself' repeating in her head.

She turned from her cot, seeing a tall and lean man standing at the doorway. He was wearing an undershirt and shorts.

"Mako, why are you wearing only that?" Korra asked, laughing.

"Didn't feel like wearing anything else." He walked over to Korra, who was still chuckling. She sighed, the laughter dying down. Looking up into Mako's eyes, she saw a guy with a kind heart, someone who would stay true to himself and help the people around him. Korra couldn't help but smile at this. Mako cracked a smile also, moving his hands to hold her hips. Korra moved her hands around his body, interlocking them just above his neck. They gazed into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do next.

"Korra, do you know how beautiful you are?" Korra didn't know what to say to this.

"Your not too bad looking yourself," She eventually replied.

"You really are, if you didn't already know." One of his hands let go of her hip, it ended up caressing her cheek. Mako used his thumb to brush her lips, then push away a loose strand of hair. She felt her cheeks get warm as he did this.

She couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking first, Korra pulled Mako down, kissing him as hard as she could. Mako realized that Korra tasted better than how she smelled. Lips and tongues collided in a mess of different tastes and feelings. Mako closed the space between them, placing his hand on the small of her back.

He pushed her against the cot, propping her in a sitting position. Korra lowered her hands to his chest, gripping the soft cotton material which was known as his undershirt.

He pressed his lips down even harder, pushing Korra into a laying position. If anyone had even walked passed the room, they could've seen this. But nobody did. After a while, Mako pulled away, kissing her jaw, her neck. He kissed down the slope of it, hearing her groan a little. He trailed kisses down to her collarbone. It tasted clean.

Abruptly, she stood up in the middle of this, disappointing Mako.

"Anything wrong?" He frowned.

"No. That was...nice. I just don't want anyone finding out what just happened." Korra walked to the doorway, trying to hide her blush. She left, trying to act as if nothing happened.

Mako stood in the cabin, smiling that the Avatar accepted him.

-000000-

Korra jogged to Asami's usual spot. Soon she spotted a glimpse of black and knew this was her.

Asami was sitting next to Bolin in front of the fountain. Korra stopped almost immediately, realizing that they were...making out. Asami broke away, looking behind her. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Korra! I didn't expect to see you here!" She stood up, brushing off the snow on her knees.

"I should...go." Bolin backed away from the two girls, embarrassed.

Korra spoke until Bolin was out of sight, "He kissed me."

"I know." Asami replied.

"How?" Korra asked, confused.

"You might want to close the door when you decide to kiss him."

Korra looked alarmed, "What do you mean? You saw it? Who else saw it? How?"

"It's okay, I was the only one that saw. But you owe me. I covered for you guys when people were coming over."

"Fine, but how come I didn't see you when I came outside?"

"I left when he started to kiss you neck. That was pretty awkward." Asami shivered, then laughed.

**Yay! They finally kissed! Again, sorry I couldn't update in a while. I was pretty busy. Have a nice day! ;)**


End file.
